


Love is Love

by Jaal_Ama_Darav



Series: Prompt Fics [21]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: 1000 Words or Less, F/M, M/M, Promptfic, for LGBT/LGBTQ+ Pride Month (though a day late), has a canon mention of a same-sex relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaal_Ama_Darav/pseuds/Jaal_Ama_Darav
Summary: Pathfinder Sakura Ryder and Jaal on Aya…





	Love is Love

**Author's Note:**

> In support of LGBT/LGBTQ+ pride month, though a day late... 
> 
> Has a canon mention of a same-sex relationship. 
> 
> 1,000 words or less promptfic.

Sakura Ryder- black shoulder-length hair, blue eyes, chocolate brown skin, and dressed in her blue and white Andromeda Initiative uniform- walked beside Jaal Ama Darav along the main path from the Tempest's landing pad to the marketplace of Aya.

Aya was paradise in a different way than Havarl. While much of the planet was a 'volcanic wasteland', the Remnant vault had protected an area of over two million square kilometers. And that area was like an ideal garden world- grasslands, lakes, farmlands, and forests. Plus, there were no Kett to deal with. She had even asked Enroh Bosaan, who had escorted her back to the Tempest when she first arrived on Aya, why more Angara don't hide here since it was hidden. His reply was they refused to give up any more worlds to the Kett and Aya couldn't support all of them.

"I know I've said this Jaal, but this planet is just wonderful." Sakura took in the surroundings as she always did. The winding paths of the city, the lush vegetation, and the many Angara and several Andromeda Initiative people walking about. "It's paradise."

Jaal smiled, doing the same as Sakura. "It truly is. Why so many want to visit at least once in their lifetimes. Plus it is one of the few places left where we can be safe from the Kett."

The pair walked up the steps to the marketplace, and saw several Angara gathered around one of the pedestals from which one could read the Aya News Bulletins from. Sakura's translator picked up some of their conversations.

"So happy for them."

"So exciting."

"Glad they are so happy together."

"Jaal, let's check the news, something's got people in a good mood today." Sakura walked to the pedestal, mindful not to accidentally bump into anyone. She one time accidentally did that while in a hurry a month ago, and knocked over an Angara and all the datapads he was carrying, the biggest 'whoopsie!' she's had on Aya so far. Thankfully that was easily fixed up, but was still embarrassing.

She could see the Shelesh writing on the holographic screen, and turned on her scanner, and read from her omni-tool screen.

* * *

**Elgaar and Jaess families joined**

Members of the Elgaar and Jaess bloodlines have announced they are joining. The union has occurred because of marriage between sons from each family. The families express great happiness at this joining and are consulting on an inclusive name for their newly extended bloodlines.

* * *

Sakura smiled. "That's why...happy for them too." Sakura turned off her omni-tool and turned her attention to Jaal. "How accepting would you say your people are of same-sex couples and different sexualities?

Jaal turned to her. "Most are accepting at the very least, though not all." A pause. "To put it into your phrasing- 'The hate is drowned out by love'. Is that the right use of the phrase?"

Sakura smiled. "Yes." She sighed. "My people also have a lot of accepting people. But sadly, there's a lot of hate in cases for those not 'straight', or heterosexual."

Jaal had a confused look. "Why would some be so hateful?"

Sakura looked down slightly. "I don't know, though some have used their religion to justify it. Never understood the levels of hate some people had." She paused, and looked up to Jaal's blue eyes. "For me, someone's sexuality doesn't matter. Whether they're lesbian, gay," She put her hands on his shoulders with a smile. "bisexual, or other."

Jaal smiled "And that is one of the reasons I love you, darling one. Your openness, your genuine love..." He embraced her "Everything..."

Sakura blushed and hugged the Angara. "I love you too. Jaal." She kissed him tenderly on his lips.


End file.
